My Lovely Stalker
by monstertokki
Summary: "I'm Falling in love Dae " "Hah!" entah sepertinya Daehyun salah mendengar atau hyungnya salah ucap. Ia mendengar Himchan mengatakan jatuh cinta atau sesuatu seperti itu. "Hyungmu ini jatuh cinta dengan seorang stalker." Himchan tersenyum dibalik telpon. BangHim


**Title : My Lovely Stalker  
**

**Genre : Romance and Comedy, terlalu ajaib kalo jadi angst  
ha ha ha haaah~ (-_- gejala author belum makan obat rabies)  
**

**Rating : T (belum jadi SMUT)  
**

**Cast : Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk, Jung Daehyun, Choi Junhong a.k.a Zelo, Moon Jongup, Yoo Youngjae  
**

**Main Pairing : BangHim  
**

**Other Pairing : Masih belum terungkap(?)**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Don't like? Don't read.**

******Disclaimer : Semua cast di dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Ortu mereka masing-masing, Ts Entertainment dan BABYz sejagat MATO planet dan Bumi. Kecuali FF (rasa) original miliki Monstertokki. Jika ada kesamaan 85 % pada fanfic lain harap beritahu monstertokki, pengen baca soalnya#laaah!**

******Warning! Diharapkan ketika membaca tangan diatas semua, jangan di taro sembarangan, apalagi naro di atas paha...temen. (Ya Na Mean?!)**

**Summary: Pernah terpikir di stalk? Menyeramkan. Tapi bagaimana jika yang distalk adalah orang narsis, terlebih jika yang selalu stalk malah menyukai stalkernya dengan cara yang 'tidak lazim' -_-")**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR Juseyo~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Aku harap ini mimpi!**

Dalam gelapnya malam, dinginnya kabut menyamarkan tiap sudut kota, hanya lampu jalanan kian meredup meneranginya. Hentakan langkah kaki samar semakin jelas. Sesekali merapikan surai coklatnya yang dibasahi keringat. Sepasang kaki...Dua pasang kaki.. melangkah berirama. Ia pun segera berbalik, tak ada siapapun, mungkin hanya halusinasi dan delusi ia ciptakan sendiri menemani ketakutannya. Langkah dipercepatnya hingga tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berada di dalam rumahnya.

"Apa-apaan tadi? Aish! kenapa kau jadi penakut seperti ini, Kim Himchan." ia mengatur napasnya yang hampir habis karena panik dan takut.

Dengan sisa nyawanya hampir hilang dijalan tadi, ia berjalan menuju dapur, mencari sedikit asupan energi untuknya. Teguknya mineral bagaikan terserang hipertermia menemukan oase padang gurun, pandangi keluar jendela mengingat betapa bodohnya ia berlari tanpa alasan, _Sret..!srett!_ semak-semak bergoyang, belum sempat berpikir kejadian tadi, ia terbelalak, ia yakin, semak itu bergoyang, rapatkan wajahnya ke jendela...semakin dekat...semakin rapat... lama ia pandangi. Tiba tiba, seekor tikus sebesar kucing keluar dari semak. Ia kaget hingga terjatuh ke lantai, umpatnya pada tikus tadi.

Matahari berputar pada porosnya mengintip perlahan dari balik tirai kamarnya. Handphone dikamarnya berkedut, dilayar tertera '_Uppie~ '-')oO9 memanggil...'_ Getarannya membangunkannya. Tanpa membuka mata ia meraih ponselnya.

"Himchan hyung~ kapan kau akan bangun~." Suara sengau Zelo membelalakan matanya, tak biasanya seorang Zelo yang menelponnya, ia melihat ke layar ponselnya lalu menyengritkan dahinya.

"Ini ponsel jongup,kan?! Apa aku salah memasukkan nomor Zelo?" hanya terdengar tawa dan ucapan 'berhasil,hyung' sebagai balasannya.

"Hei! kau bicara pada siapa?!"

"Eoh? Mianhae hyung, aku sedang berbicara pada Daehyun hyung dan Jongup hyung."

"Oooh~ jadi ini ide mereka, ya?"

"i-i-iya hyung."

"Hyung cepat mandi! Gak usah banyak bacot! Ppalli! Ppalli!" ucap Daehyun dengan satoori busannya.

"Hei! Bicaramu yang sop-" Ucapannya terhenti ketika suara 'tut' berirama terdengar dari ponselnya. Hampir saja ia ingin menghempas ponselnya saat itu.

...(/::\)...

"Hyung~ Himchan~ hyuuung~" Namja berambut abu menyenandungkan namanya.

"Hm!" Ia sama sekali tak memandangi si maknae, matanya tertuju pada di depannya. sudut kantin. sudut tergelap.

"Marah?" Zelo menoel pipi kirinya Himchan. Himchan sama sekali tak bergeming, bagaikan batu.

"Marah?" kali ini pipi kanannya pula menjadi serangan tangan jongup. Ia menjawab dengan tatapan mematikan ke arah Jongup, tapi Jongup hanya tersenyum dan tawa dengan polosnya.

"Marah?" kali ini tiga telunjuk, Daehyun disebelah Zelo ikut menyerangnya.

"marah...marah..marah...marah...hyung marah? marah..marah..." pertanyaan seperti perintah untuk melepaskan amarahnya.

"IYA, AKU MARAH!" Namja berambut coklat itu berdiri dan berteriak, segera semua terdiam...lalu tertawa...seluruh kantin ter...tawa...

"Gomawo, sekarang kami tahu kau marah, seharusnya kau meng-updatenya di twitter saja." ucap namja yang bangkit sambil tertawa, tawa seluruh kantin pun bertambah keras. segera wajah Himchan merah padam karena malu tepatnya. ia kembali duduk sedikit merendahkan posisi tubuhnya berusaha agar tak terlihat.

"Pfft, Mianhae,hyung." ucap Daehyun di ikuti Jongup dan Zelo.

"Sstt! Gak boleh ketawa!" lanjutnya memukul kedua kepala magnae itu.

"Appo! Kau yang tertawa hyung!" Zelo mengusap kepalanya diikuti Jongup mengusap kepala Zelo.

"Issh! Kau ini Daehyun, senang kau mempermalukanku?" lirik namja berparas mirip kelinci itu.

"Mian...mian, hyung." Daehyun mengusap belakang lehernya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mereka berempat tertawa bersama, matanya kembali tertuju sudut tadi. Bayangan! Ia melihat bayangan, seperti kepala mengenakan hoodie. Ia menarik-narik tangan Jongup, mulutnya sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Wae hyung?" wajah Jongup seketika berubah panik di ikuti yang lainnya.

"I-i-itu...lagi...!bayangan itu lagi!" ia menunjuk ke arah sudut tadi.

"No eobseo." ucap Daehyun memicingkan matanya memandang arah telunjuk hyungnya.

"Jinja?!" Himchan kembali melihat ke arah tadi, benar! tak ada siapapun.

"Hallucination." Daehyun menepuk pundak hyungnya.

"M-mwo?" HimUpLo mengerjap mendengar ucapan namja omnivora itu.

"Ne, kau berhalusinasi, hyung. Mungkin karena kau jarang tidur dan sering minum kopi." jelasnya.

"Apa itu halusisasi? Halusiasi? Ha-ha-halu..ah! Pokoknya itu!" tanya Zelo.

"Halusinasi itu-"

"Halusinasi itu ini. Nah!" ucapan Daehyun terpotong oleh Jongup yang mengeluarkan bola pimpong dari sakunya menunjukkan pada zelo lalu menggenggamnya dan...hilang...

"Wih~ Halusiasia itu gitu ya?" suara bahagia dan tepukan tangan keluar dari Zelo yang polos. seketika. "Plak!" tangan Daehyun melayang ke kepala JongLo.

"Pabo! Ha-lu-si-na-si itu-"

"Aku kembali ke kelas." potong Himchan yang mulai malas.

"Aku juga!" Jongup berdiri setelah hyungnya.

"Aku ikut, Jonguppie~ hyung~" Zelo menggengam tangan Jongup.

"YA! Aku belum selesai! Ish!" Daehyun berlari mengikuti mereka.

...(/::\)...

1...2...3...4... bunyi bel berbunyi empat kali menandakan waktu di kelas sudah berakhir. Riuh riuh kelas sekejap sepi, hanya Himchan sendiri di kelas, ia mengemas buku-bukunya dengan malasnya.

"Hooaam~ capeknya~!" Ia merentangkan tangan menarik urat-urat tangannya yang pegal karena 3 jam 'menonton' dosennya sedang ceramah.

Pandangi keluar jendela, dedaunan kering mulai berguguran dari tangkai pohon menyambut musim gugur segera tiba. Mata memicingkan ke arah balik pohon. Hoodie! Hoodie merah! Ia mengusap matanya dengan kasar. Dekatinya kaca kelas, seketika sosok itu berlari dan menghilang dari balik bus yang lewat. Himchan mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan seringainya, kali ini pasti dan yakin ia diikuti stalker.

...(/::\)...

Malam ini lebih dingin dan gelap dari sebelumnya, jalan lembab dibasahi genangan air luapan got. Sesekali memperlaju tapak sneaker-nya, dua kantong belanjaan dipeluknya erat. Tak ada. Tak ada tanda dari stalker, ia menoleh ke belakang. Nihil. Mungkin karena kejadian tadi pikirnya. Ia sekarang tepat berada di depan tangga berandanya, taruhnya kantong belanja di kakinya, ia menoleh ke belakang. kucing, tikus...tikus sialan itu dan angin...

"Dingin~" gumamnya mengusap tubuhnya.

Teringat sesuatu, ia cepat mengeluarkan kunci dan ponselnya.

"Angkat! Angkat!" Ia menghentakkan kaki dinginnya sambil berusaha memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci.

"Yeo-" ucapannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara patahan ranting semak. Mata tak berkedip sedikitpun malah semakin besar membulat, keringat sebutir jagung mengucur dari wajahnya. Ia tidak sama sekali takut dengan stalker, ia hanya takut...untuk kaget.

"Wae, Himchan hyung~?" sahut suara dibalik ponselnya.

Himchan mendekati semak itu, penasaran dan takut, konflik di kepalanya.

"Himchan hyung?"

"Ssst...tunggu sebentar, Dae" Semakin dekat...semakin dekat jaraknya. Ia mengepal tangan di depan dadanya siap untuk memukul.

"Aaaa~!"

"ADA APA HYUNG?! HYUUUNGG!" ucap namja bersuara emas itu dengan lantangnya.

"Tikuuss~" jingkrak Himchan ketakutan dan jijik.

"LEBAY! kirain kenapa."

"ANI! Tadi ku kira stalker tadi." Himchan masih bergidik geli melihat tikus sebesar kucing, berkeliaraan di sekitarnya. Tak habisnya berpikir Tikus sebesar itu berkembangbiak disekitar halaman depan rumahnya. Mungkin karena Himchan terlalu malas untuk memotong rumput dan semak dihalaman depan rumahnya.

"Stalker?"

"Ne, Stalker" Ia berjalan menuju rumah, sesekali menoleh takut tikus tadi mengikutinya.

Segera setelah memasuki rumahnya, ia mulai menceritakan kejadian dialami selama sepekan ini hingga ia sulit tidur dan sering kesiangan.

"Nah! Kalo itu sih emang hyung yang suka kebo mulu. Hahaha" Daehyun tidak menyangka stalker pun dijadikan sebagai alasan terlambatnya hyung berbeda jurusan ini.

Walaupun mereka berbeda jurusan, mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak masa orentasi kampus dulu. Daehyun masuk di jurusan seni rupa, sedangkan Himchan...tidak jelas. Di semester pertamanya ia masuk jurusan seni tari. Lalu di semester ketiga, ia mengganti jurusan seni vokal dan sekarang...ia berada di seni tradisional. Misal, hari ini ia bilang ia ingin mengganti jurusan, besok ia sudah ada jurusan lain. Entah, bagaimana ia dapat dengan mudahnya mengganti jurusan tanpa melakukan prosedur yang sangat rumit seperti yang lain.

"Jung Daehyun, Aku serius!" Nama Daehyun dipanggil lengkap itu menandakan keseriusan ucapannya. Tak terdengar lagi tawa dari Daehyun, hanya keheningan.

"Dae?! eotohkejwo?!" Himchan begitu panik hingga tak tahu apa lagi yang ia harus lakukan.

"Kau takut, hyung?" Daehyun bertanya dengan dinginnya.

"T-t-tentu saja tidak! K-kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Himchan menggigit kuku jemarinya. Ia takut, hanya saja tak mau mengakuinya. Ia tak mau citranya buruk di depan dongsaengnya.

"Kalo begitu, kau temui dia. Beritahu dia jangan mengikutimu lagi. Selesai! Gitu saja harus aku yang memikirkannya, hyung." Himchan berpikir menyerap semua ucapan Daehyun perlahan.

"Udah ah,hyung! Aku ngantuk, sudah larut. Kau juga sebaiknya tidur, hyung! Jaljayo" Himchan hanya sedikit merespon ucapan Daehyun.

"Jaljayo." Ia mengakiri perbincangannya dengan Daehyun. Begitu mudah! Kenapa tak ia pikirkan dari tadi. ucap Himchan dalam hati. Malam itu adalah malam tersingkat baginya. Tak sabar menunggu pagi.

...(/::\)...

Sosok berjaket hoodie merah itu terlihat lagi. Gang, balik pohon, seberang jalan, berjalan di kerumunan. Himchan hanya tersenyum sambil menunduk. _Betapa menyenangkan jika ada seseorang mengikuti seperti saesaeng fans, serasa selebriti. Kalo punya pacar seperti itu pasti menyenangkan, jika ada perampok dan orang gila cabul, ia pasti datang menyelamatkan, keluar dari balik kegelapan. BATMAN. Seperti Batman._ Himchan tersenyum lagi diantara lamunannya. Lamunannya terus berlanjut kemanapun ia melangkah.

"Himchan hyung!" teriak Daehyun tepat di depan ditelinga Himchan.

"Sial! Tidak perlu sekeras itu! Kau hampir merusak telingaku dengan suara tujuh oktave-mu" Himchan mengusap telinganya kesal, memandangi kearah Daehyun yang menahan tawanya.

"Bagaimana dengan yeoja 'saesaeng fans' mu hyung?" tanya Daehyun mengangkat empat jarinya membentuk tanda kutip dan penekanan pada ucapan saesaeng fans.

Walaupun Daehyun menekankan kata saesaeng fans tapi yang didengrnya jelas dikepalanya adalah yeoja

Yeoja...

yeoja bukanlah harapan Himchan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, namja bermata bulat ini lebih tertarik dengan lelaki dibanding yeoja. Hanya saja mereka yang tahu tidak mau mengakuinya. Begitupun Himchan yang selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika ditanya ia akan memilih namja atau yeoja sebagai pacar.

Himchan teringat tepat dikantin ini, ia pertama kali menyadari keberadaan sosok itu. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya. Tepat! Jam belum menunjukkan tanda istirahat makan siang. Sebenarnya Himchan membolos mata kuliah begitupun dengan Daehyun. Himchan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana,hyung?"

"Tunggu di sini! Kau beritahu aku kalau kau melihatnya." Himchan mengangkat ponselnya ke arah Daehyun berjalan berlalu darinya.

Menunggu bukanlah hobinya, kaki, tubuh dan kepalanya terlalu lelah. Ia pun bersender di dinding sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak hingga pahanya. 5 menit pun rasanya jutaan tahun baginya, apalagi setengah jam. Ia melihat ke layar hitam ponselnya, tak ada kbar dari Daehyun. Ia mulai tersenyum sendiri memikirkan rencana bodohnya, dan menstimulasikan di otaknya kejadian yang akan terjadi. Getaran dari kantong celana menyadarkannya. Daehyun! segera ia membuka pesan dari namja berbibir tebal itu.

_**From: Dirty Mouth Cheesecake**_

_**Dia datang, tepat di tempat yang kau bilang**_

_**13:05 23/09/2012**_

Ia berlari dengan penuh semangatnya, lalu memelankan langkahnya. Ia tepat berada dibelakang si stalker itu. Jaket yang sama dengan jaket kemarin, merah terang dengan hoodie menutup seluruh kepalanya, mungkin juga wajahnya. Celana lusuh dan sedikit kedodoran dengan _**belt **_besar melingkar dipinggangnya, tersingkap sedikit boxernya. Hitam. Himchan tersenyum kecil. Ia datang menghampiri dengan jantung berdegup cepat dan semakin tiap langkahnya. Tariknya penutup kepala yang menutupi kepala stalker itu. Mereka pun saling berhadapan.

_Wah~ gantengnya~_ hanya itu yang Himchan teriakkan dalam hatinya. Napasnya benar-benar sesak. Ia jelejahi setiap bagian dari wajah namja didepannya. Rambut secoklat latte dengan potongan cepak dikedua sisi. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya. Bibirnya terlihat...sexy. Benar-benar namja idaman Himchan.

Belum puas Himchan memandanginya, namja itu segera mengambil langkah seribu tetapi langkahnya segera terhenti ketika tangan kanannya ditarik. Namja itu hanya diam menurut tak memberontak sedikitpun ketika Himchan menariknya, membawanya kesebuah gang kecil.

"To the point saja, siapa kau? Sejak kapan kau mengikutiku?" Himchan memandangi namja itu yang memakai lagi hoodie-nya menutup wajahnya.

"Namaku Bang Yongguk, ini sudah hari ke-96, 6 jam 12 menit, 12, 13 detik, aku mengikutimu." ucapnya dengan suara berat dan serak, menatap sekilas jamnya.

"Jika kau ingin melaporkanku ke polisi itu hakmu, tapi aku akan terus mengikuti. Aku pun tidak berharap kau menyadari keberadaanku." tambahnya.

"Ani. Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi." Yongguk memandang dengan terkejutnya, tepat dihadapannya mata Himchan mengerjap dengan imutnya. Fenomena yang tidak pernah ia lihat ketika 'menguntit' Himchan.

"W-wae?" Semburat pink terpantri diwajah Yongguk yang ditutupi hoodie.

Himchan menunduk dan mengangkat sedikit hoodie namja berambut latte itu, cukup untuknya untuk melihat wajah Yongguk mulai kemerahan seperti cherry tomato.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Yongguk membulatkan matanya tak percaya, membuka seluruh hoodienya.

"N-n-ne!" Yongguk menunduk malu, wajahnya sekarang benar-benar merah.

"Menyukaiku seperti ini,hm?" Himchan meremas tonjolan dicelana Yongguk. Yongguk terkejut dalam diam, sedangkan Himchan mulai mengelus dan meremas 'junior' Yongguk yang mulai menengang.

"S-shit! A-aaagh!" Yongguk menarik tangan Himchan menjauh dari 'senjata'nya

"Kau tidak suka?" Himchan mem'pout'kan bibirnya memancing iman Yongguk untuk menciumnya.

"A-ani, hanya saja bukan seperti itu." Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya kemana pun selain Himchan, lebih tepatnya menjauhi pandangan dari bibirnya yang sedari tadi menantang untuk 'dijajahi'.

"Lalu seperti apa?" Himchan memiringkan kepalanya, mencari sorot mata Yongguk yang menjauhi tatapannya.

"Aah~ aku tau!" Belum sempat Yongguk menjawab, Himchan menyerang bibir Yongguk.

Kenyal dan lembut. Ucap mereka bersamaan dalam hati sembari menutup mata perlahan secara bersamaan. Himchan hampir membuka mulutnya ketika tangan Yongguk menjauhkan tubuh memisahkan tubuh mereka dan menghentikan aksi Himchan.

"Himchan-ssi bukan seperti ini yang ku maksud."

"Biarkan aku melakukannya dengan caraku." Yongguk meronggoh saku kiri celananya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan mengulurkan pada Himchan.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sehelai rambutmu?" Sentak membuat Himchan kaget. Ia pikir akan mati dibunuh Yongguk.

Rambut, hanya rambut? Mungkin terdengar aneh, lagipula rambut bagi Himchan adalah segalanya, maksudnya selain fashion, wajah, Americanno, gitar koleksinya, dan sekolahnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yongguk sehingga tak ada jarak antara keduanya. Mengalungkan kedua lengan kurusnya ke leher Yongguk.

"Baiklah, asalkan kau memintaku jadi pacarmu." Yongguk benar tidak salah dengar maupun tidak salah cerna tiap kata dari ucapannya. Himchan menyuruhnya meminta. Meminta untuk jadi pacar Himchan. Ini bukanlah yang ia harapkan akan terjadi.

"Katakan!" titah Himchan sambil tertawa.

"eoh?"

"Ppali!"

"M-mwo?"

"Katakan seperti ini, Himchannie maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Himchan mengatakannya dengan sangat lambat seperti seorang guru Tk mengajarkan muridnya membaca.

"H-h-himchannie, ma-ma-maukah kau jadi pa-pacarku?" seperti sedang terhipnotis Yongguk mengatakan apa yang diperintahkan Himchan. Ia pun sendiri tak percaya yang ia katakan.

"Ne, Yonggukkie!" Himchan tertawa mengecup sekilas bibir Yongguk.

Ia mengambil pisau lipat di tangan kiri Yongguk sedari tadi. Ketika mengarahkan pisau ke rambutnya, ia memandang Yongguk lalu tersenyum.

"Maukah kau yang melakukannya?" Yongguk tersadar dari lamunannya, dan mengambil pisau di uluran tangan Himchan.

Perlahan Yongguk mengarahkan pisaunya ke rambut namja di depannya.

Sret!

Segenggam rambut kini ada ditangannya. Rambut dari Kim Himchan. Bagian dari tubuh Kim Himchan ada padanya.

"Kau sudah memandangi rambut itu? Mau kauapakan rambutku itu?" Himchan sedikit mengacak rambutnya menutupi potongan rambut yang nampak jelas.

Yongguk hanya diam masih memandangi rambut itu tanpa disadarinya kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Himchan.

"YA! Bang Yongguk! Setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu kau pergi begitu saja, eoh?!" teriakan Himchan mampu menyadarkan langkah Yongguk.

Himchan mengampirinya merogoh kedua saku celananya, tapi lebih mirip menggeledah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Himchan-ssi?" Ia menarik keluar tangan Himchan dari celananya.

"Daritadi kau sibuk melamun, makanya aku mencarinya sendiri. Berikan ponselmu." Himchan mengulurkan tangannya tepat diwajah Yongguk. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Himchan.

Ini mungkin terlihat seperti perampokan dengan cara hipnotis dengan Yongguk sebagai korbannya. Yang Yongguk inginkan hanya mimpi aneh ini berakhir dan kembali menjadi stalker Himchan memandang senyumnya dari jauh hingga suatu saat Himchan menyadarinya. Tapi bukan hari ini, bukan hari ini seharusnya ia menyadarinya. Suatu saat. Otak Yongguk menolak kejadian yang alaminya sekarang bukanlah mimpi melainkan sebuah realita.

"Sudah! Kau punya nomorku dan aku punya nomormu sekarang." Himchan menyerahkan kembali ponsel dalam genggaman Yongguk.

"Seperti kau masih belum sadar ini nyata. Aku akan menelponmu besok pagi. Dan kau... harus mengantarku ke kampus. tepat waktu." Ia mengecup sekilas pipi Yongguk, berjalan meninggalkan Yongguk yang menggenggam rambut Himchan ditangan kanannya dan ponsel di tangan satunya. Ia sekarang terlihat seperti orang idiot yang sedang bermain dengan ponsel dan rambut.

_Mimpi..._

_ini hanya mimpi..._

_tak mungkin nyata..._

*Di tempat lain*

"Himchan hyung menghilang kemana lagi?" Jongup menepuk pundak Daehyun sedari tadi memegang ponsel dengan harap cemas.

"Dia sedang menyelesaikan masalah." Kali ini Daehyun menggigit ponselnya, kakinya tak berhenti menghentak dibawah meja malah semakin laju.

"Hyung, kalo pengen ke wc gak usah ditahan." Jongup tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Mwo?! Apa maksudmu?!" mata Daehyun sekarang tertuju pada namja yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Hyung menghentakkan kaki, muka gelisah, keringat mengalir terus. Apalagi kalo bukan kebelet pengen 'pee', hyung?" Jongup menunjuk dari kaki, wajah, badan dan ke 'itu'...Daehyun cukup lama.

"YA! tanganmu!" Jongup mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum menunjukkan giginya.

Daehyun menghela napas panjang, menghentikan hentakkan kakinya dan meletakkan ponselnya dimeja.

"Aku sedang menunggu kabar Himchan hyung, ia sedang menyelesaikan masalah dengan stalker yang sering mengikutinya." jelas Daehyun.

"Oh~ Himchan sudah menyadarinya." Jongup mengangguk-angguk.

"YA! Moon Jongup! kau sudah tahu ia diikuti stalker?! Sejak kapan?!" Daehyun yang tadi tenang kembali emosi.

"Sejaaaaaaaaak...sudah lama pokoknya." Jongup kembali menunjukkan senyum polosnya.

"YA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKANNYA?! KENAPA BARU SEKARANG, HAH?!" Daehyun meremas bahu jongup dan menggoncangkan tubuh Jongup.

Jongup malah tertawa, ia pikir benar ucapan hyungnya tapi dibandingkan itu Jongup lebih menganggap lucu keadaan ia saat ini, seperti chibi di komik dan emoticon pada aplikasi chat.

"woles hyung, Himchan hyung baik-baik saja." Jongup sudah cukup pusing, ia memegang bahu Daehyun. Daehyun pun berhenti.

Berhenti sebentar, sebelum menguncangkan tubuh Jongup semakin keras.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Sedang Himchan hyung mungkin sekarang dalam bahaya. Mungkin saja orang itu akan menculiknya." Daehyun mulai merendahkan suaranya dan menghentikan aksi mengguncangkan tubuh Jongup.

"Aku yakin ia baik-baik saja, aku sudah sempat berbicara pada stalker itu. Menurutku, dia tidak seperti stalker pada umumnya. Dia namja yang baik,hyung." Ia tersenyum sekali lagi, kali ini senyum tak secerah tadi tapi cukup meyakinkan.

Daehyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jongup.

"N-namja?!"

"Ne, namja. kalo tidak salah namanya Yong... Yongguk! Yongguk hyung!"

"Kita harus cepat lapor polisi!" Daehyun mengambil ponselnya memencet tombol angka dengan terburu-buru hingga beberapa kali menghapus karena salah memencet angka.

"Bzzz!" Belum sempat menekan tombol hijau. ponselnya bergetar dilayar bertuliskan

_'Hyung bocah :p memanggil...' _Daehyun menjawab panggilan itu, belum sempat Daehyun mengucapkan sepatah kata.

_"Daehyun~ dia ganteng...maskulin...my type!"_ suara dibalik telpon.

"Hyung, gwenchana?"

_"Ne."_

_"I'm Falling in love Dae~"_

"Hah?!" entah sepertinya Daehyun salah mendengar atau hyungnya salah ucap. Ia mendengar Himchan mengatakan jatuh cinta atau sesuatu seperti itu.

_"Hyungmu ini jatuh cinta dengan seorang stalker."_ Himchan tersenyum dibalik telpon.

"..."

_"Dae? Daehyun? Jung Dae-"_

Hanya keheningan setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan hyungnya. Daehyun hanya duduk dalam keheningan. Sulit mencerna sesi pembicaraan tadi. Siapa yang harus dikatakan 'michigesho' di sini. Hyungnya menyukai stalkernya sendiri. Namja. HIMCHAN MENYUKAI STALKER DAN DIA SEORANG NAMJA. Itu berarti Himchan mengatakan secara tidak langsung ia adalah gay. GAY. Semuanya menumpuk dikepala Daehyun, terlebih kata gay. Semua orang tahu jika Daehyun sangat rasis pada kaum Gay/yaoi, walaupun ia dikelilingi namja-namja yang senang melakukan 'skinship' dan membuatnya mual. Tak sama sekali ia mempermasalahkannya karena para yeoja menyukainya. 'skinship' menurutnya hanya budaya heteroseksual yang tidak akan pernah ingin ia coba. Tak terpikir salah satu namja dari sekian namja yang didekatnya menjadi seorang gay. Terlebih Himchan, hyung yang 'menguntungkan' nya. Sejak dekat Himchan, banyak yeoja yang akhirnya memperhatikannya. tapi yang ia tak tahan adalah jeritan dari yeoja ketika melihatnya tersenyum. Hanya tersenyum kecil. Tak bisa dibayangkan jika ia tertawa, mungkin telinganya akan berlari karena jeritan para yeoja. Karena hal itu, ia susah mendapatkan yeoja-chingu, terlebih para yeoja mengira ia berpacaran dengan Himchan. Makhluk yang sama dengannya, sama-sama memiliki PEN...sil diantara selangkangannya. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya bergidik. Hanya satu hal yang dapat ia lakukan menjauhi Kim Himchan, sebelum mulut kotornya mengumpat dan berlaku rasis kepada hyungnya itu. Tapi akankah itu berhasil, sedangkan Himchan selalu hiperaktif dan selalu mengejarnya jika ia menjauhinya.

"Aku harap semua ini hanya mimpu buruk...di hari yang buruk."

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N: **Gimana? berasa ganjil? digenapin aja. Penasaran? Review dulu :p tunggu ampe 20 review baru dilanjutin. HWAHAHAHA. oia Ini FF kedua monstertokki, sambil ngerjain ini rencana mau bikin ff tema timur tengah. Ini gegara denger suara Youngjae part akhir di BADMAN, berkat sering tadarusan pas bulan ramadhan suaranya jadi tambah merdu #plaak! *diketok Daehyun*

**1 REVIEW KALIAN SAMA DENGAN 1 NYAWA UNTUK PARA AUTHOR... VICTORY! (#o.o)9**


End file.
